JEUX! QUE DES JEUX!
by loveitachi
Summary: Je sais, ce n'est pas des vrais fanfictions, mais rien ne nous empêches de nous amuser! Voici une fiction de jeux! Deux jeux en ligne! Comment séduire avec classe et un quiz sur Eragon! Jeux 3 en ligne! FERMÉ JUSQU'À RÉTABLISSEMENT DE L'AUTEUR!
1. Séduction!

**Oneshot. En fait, c'est carrément une connerie que j'ai fait en cours de Religion Je remercie à tous les dragons de m'avoir aidé dans ce oneshot débile et sans intérêt. Il y a de l'inspiration de toute les fics, alors si vous trouver qu'il y a un point en commun avec la votre, c'est que j'ai aimé l'idée! **

**Enjoy!**

**Comment séduire avec classe le dragonnier de ses rêves.**

**XxxX**

**1¤ : Le Héro :**

_**Sa personnalité: **_Il est toujours là pour te venir en aide.

_**La fille qu'il recherche:**_Une fille belle, qui sait se défendre et qui peut vivre aussi longtemps que lui.

_**Comment l'approcher avec classe :**_Savoir faire le premier pas. Venez le voir pour qu'il vous remarque, sinon, vous serez qu'une feuille dans un arbre.

_**Comment le draguer avec classe :**_ Il ne fera jamais le premier pas, donc, à vous de jouer. S'il est sans son dragon, faites comme si vous ne savez pas qui il est. **( Vous vivez dans une grotte perdu, sans lettre ou messager pour vous annoncer les nouvelles)** Il sera charmé par ça. Sinon, montrer lui que vous êtes plus forte que lui à l'épée. Au début, il sera surpris, mais après, il ne vous quittera plus d'une semelle.

Il ne sais pas comment parler avec une fille dont il ne peut plus la lâcher du regard. Il peut faire des bêtises. **(Mélanger des mots pour faire une phrase bizarroïdes) **

_**Son point fort :**_ Il vous protégera en tout temps.

_**À ne pas faire :**_ Ne jouez surtout pas les filles qui rit de n'importe quoi!

**XxxX**

**2¤ : Le mystérieux.**

_**Sa personnalité **_: Il cache beaucoup de secret en lui. Il est souvent triste et cache souvent ses vrai émotions.

**_La fille qu'il recherche_** : Une fille qui fonce, qui n'a peur de rien, qui ne se laisse pas manipuler et qui adore combattre. 

_**Comment l'approcher avec classe :**_ Allez y tout doucement. Approchez vous tranquillement de lui, sans se presser. Aidez le s'il a besoin d'aide. Après, il ne vous oubliera jamais et tentera par tout les moyens de communiquer avec vous.

_**Comment le draguer avec classe :**_ Il vous approchera en premier, mais il sera incapable de comprendre ses émotions, alors aidez le. Les sourires langoureux et les regards en coin, dont on baisse la tête en rougissant, sont de très bon moyens!

_**Son point faible :**_ Il est parfois grognon et arrogant. Il déteste qu'on le contrarie.

_**Son point fort :**_ Restera fidèle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. S'il vous aime, c'est pour toujours. **( Comme c'est mignon)** Il tentera de vous sauvez des grands dangers par tous les moyens qu'il possède.

_**À ne pas faire :**_ Se moquer de lui. Même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il est très susceptible et se mettra à vous insultez.

**XxxX**

**3¤ Le puissant.**

_**Sa personnalité :**_ Il se croit le plus fort du monde et il est très intelligent. Il aime faire peur au autre.

_**La fille qu'il rechercher : **_Une fille qui se laisse faire, qui le complimente souvent et qui ne le trahira pas.

_**Comment l'approcher avec classe :**_ Comme il ne se montre pas souvent au autre, il faut rusé. Faites vous passer pour une fille de joie, ou, lors d'une grande fête à l'intérieur du château, tentez de l'approcher subtilement quand votre père **( ou votre frère)** engage une conversation avec lui.

_**Comment le draguer avec classe :**_ Faites tout ce qu'il désire. Il aime le pêcher de la chair. Complimenter le sur sa façon de gouverner, sur sa puissance, sur sa beauté **( même s'il est laid comme un pou)**…

_**Son point faible :**_ Il se met en colère facilement et il risque de vous tuer dans un accès de rage.

_**Son point fort :**_ Il a beaucoup de contact, il sait garder l'autorité et il est très intelligent. Il pourrait même vous apprendre quelques trucs sympa en magie.

_**À ne pas faire **_: Lui tenir tête. Il vous tuera sur le champs.

**XxxX**

**4¤ L'intelligent**

**_Sa personnalité :_** Il est très patient. Il aime faire la cuisine et regarder le paysage. 

_**La fille qu'il recherche :**_ Il recherche une femme qui saura s'occuper de lui quand il se sent faible. Une femme à qui il est facile de parler, qui sait écouter et qui a une soif d'apprendre. Il adore les personnes douce et gentilles.

_**Comment l'approcher avec classe :**_ Allez le voir. Faites semblant que vous vous intéresser à ses leçons. Occupez vous de lui. Faites la fille qui comprend tout **( Même si vous ne comprenez rien à rien)**

_**Comment le draguer avec classe :**_ Il fera le premier pas. Il vous lira des poèmes en pleine nuit, devant les étoiles. Restez toujours près de lui. Frôlez le de votre main. Lancez lui des sourires doux et des regards langoureux. Il tombera sous votre charme.

_**Son point faible :**_ Il déteste ré expliquer quinze fois la même affaire. Il est aussi très faible et peut faire souvent des crises douloureuses.

_**Son point fort :**_ Il ne vous abandonnera jamais. Il est très romantique et il sait cuisiner!

_**À ne pas faire :**_ Ne le faite pas fâcher pour rien. Ne soyez pas paresseuse.

**XxxX **

**Voilà, voilà. C'était mon petit délire. Dites moi quel dragonnier il s'agit dans chaque numéro si vous avez votre petite idée!**

**Review?**

**lovitachi**


	2. quiz

**He oui, je reviens avec un deuxième chapitre ! Mais cette fois, le jeu sera un peu plus différent!! Ce sera…………..un quiz! Je vous conseil d'aller chercher une feuille et un crayon pour marquer les lettres que vous obtiendrez. Ensuite, par review, vous me donnerez vos réponses et je vous dirai :**

**« Ce que les personnages pensent de vous »**

**Je vous prierai de me donnez votre email comme ceci : blabla hotmail…. Car le site empêche l'accès aux emails normaux. N'oubliez pas l'espace entre l' et le reste….**

**Bref, il ne vous reste plus qu'à….**

**ENJOY!**

**XxxX**

**Qu'elle est ta couleur favorite? ( Ne me tuez pas XD!)**

Rouge **(A)**

Vert** (B)**

Bleu **( C)**

Noir –_Moi :YAY--_ **(D)**

ROSE!—_Moi:Oo Wtf?!—_**(E)**

Mauve!! **(F)**

**Ok…ok…une autre question! Yay! Avec qui veux-tu être? ( Pousse Galbatorix devant elle). J'AI UN GARDE DU CORPS! DON'T TOUCH ME!**

ERAGON! LE PLUS BEAU DES MECS! –_Moi : Ok t'es sur? Je le trouve fifille__…__--_**A)**

Murtagh, bien sur! Il est si sexy –_Moi : Get off! Il est à moi!!!__—_**B)**

Arya! La douce et belle Arya!—_Moi : Beerk! Mais bon, si t'es un gars…--_**C)**

Galbatorix! –_Moi : Va voir un psy, j'te dis_—**(D)**

Nasuada (**E)**

Duza!—_Moi : appelez le 9-1-1! Oo!_—**( F)**

Katrina!!! **(G)**

Oromis!—_Moi : il est pas un peu trop vieux pour toi?_—**H)**

Roran! **(I)**

**Qu'elle est ton physique? Après, ce sera un RP! Soit un role play! YAHOU!**

Grand(e), blond(e), yeux bleus **( A)**

Petit(e), roux(sse), yeux verts **(B)**

Grand(e), brun(e), yeux bruns. **(C)**

Petit(e), noir, yeux noirs **( D)**

Grand(e), cheveux bleus, yeux violets!—_Moi : Punk…_-- **(E)**

Petit(e), albinos **(F)**

**YAY! Un RP! Tu en penses quoi?**

Uh? C'est quoi ce truc? **( A)**

Euh…Ok? **(B)**

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Pas ça! **(C)**

YAHOU!!!! VIVE LES RP! –_Moi ! Moi aussi j'aime ça_—**(D)**

**RP TIME! Tu te promène dans la forêt quand trois Urgals t'attaques. Avec quoi te défends-tu?**

Mon dragon! **(A)**

Mon épée! **(B)**

Ma magie! **( C)**

Mon arc! **( D)**

Allooooo! Je suis un fantôme! Je suis déjà m-o-r-t-(e).**(E)**

**Peut importe ce que tu as choisi, un étranger vint à ta rescousse et tue les Urgals pour toi. Sans avertissement, il t'embrasse sur les lèvres! Que fais-tu?**

Je le repousse brusquement et dis : « Hey! J'suis un gars et j'suis pas gai! » **(A)**

Je l'enlace et l'embrasse encore **(B)**

Je le repousse gentiment **(C)**

Je le fais tomber sur le sol et je lui fais l'amour _­–Moi : Sans savoir qui c'est '_**(D)**

L'étranger enlève son capuchon. C'est Murtagh! Il se met à genoux et il te dit : « Je t'aime! Veux-tu m'épouser?! ». Que dis-tu?

« Allô! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais un mec! UN GARS! Et j'suis pas gai! »**(A)**

« Oh! Murtagh! Moi aussi je t'aime! »**(B)**

« Désolé Murtagh, mais j'aime quelqu'un d'autre » --Moi :_Ooooooon! Trop chou!_**(C)**

**RP TIME! Tu marches dans la forêt. Puis tu sens une douleur atroce dans ta tête et tu t'évanouis. Plusieurs heures plus tard, tu te réveilles dans une étrange salle sombre. Durza s'approche de toi et ses lèvres frôlent les tiennes. Il se met sur toi et commence à te dévêtire. Incapable de te débattre, tu comprends qu'il t'a drogué. À quoi songes-tu?**

« J'ignorais que Durza était gai… »**(A)**

Nooooooooon! Il va me…me violer! » **(B)**

« C'mon! T'es nul mon mignon! Tu sais pas faire l'amour ou quoi? »_--Moi :Oo! Non mais…!_**(C)**

« Dragon! Viens m'aider! J'ai un fou sur moi qui ne pense qu'au sexe! » **(D)**

**RP FINI! Vous en dites quoi?**

YAY! C'était nul à chiez!_—Moi : -'C'est gentil…_**(A)**

C'était bien, mais je suis content(e) que ce soit fini! **(B)**

Noon! C'était trop bien les RPs**(C)**

**Qui est le personnages que tu détestes le plus?**

Eragon! Il est trop fifille! **(A)**

Murtagh! Il a tenté de tué MON Eragon!_—Moi : Fangirl?_**(B)**

Morzan! C'est un homme méchant qui a tué des innocents! **(C)**

Arya! C'est une bitch qui profite d'Eragon! **(D)**

Galbatorix! Il est méchant avec les Vardens et Murtagh! **(E)**

Oromis! C'est un vieux sage fou! **(F)**

Durza! Il est méchant et il a manipulé des tonnes de pauvres Urgals! **(G)**

**Aimes-tu les fleurs?**

OUI! **(A)**

Non…**(B)**

C'est quoi cette question O.o? **(C)**

**Préfères-tu la neige ou le désert?**

Neige, bien sur! **(A)**

Le déééééééésert! **(B)**

C'est quoi ça?!?! C'est pas supposé être un quiz d'Eragon?! **(C)**

**Saphira, Thorn ou Shruikan?**

Saphira! **(A)**

Thorn! **(B)**

Shruikan! **(C)**

GRR! Tu peux pas faire des questions pertinentes?! **(D)**

**Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger?**

Des pommes! Pleins de pommes! **(A)**

Des chèvres! De la viandes! BEAUCOUP DE VIAAAAAAAANDE!_—Moi : Carnivore…_**(B)**

N'importe quoi. **(C)**

Des fruits et des légumes.**(D)**

Rien_—T'es un(e) humain(e) ou quoi? _**(E)**

**XxxX **

**Oubli PAS ce qui est écrit en haut ! Donnez moi votre mail! ( Ex: marina111 sans le a commercial pleaze. Et je répond à la question d' hypati. Si jamais le physique que tu as ne correspond pas vraiment à ceux que j'ai donné, tu peux m'avertir dans tes réponses ( avec le mail!). Je ne peux pas l'envoyer en MP vu qu'il y a une image ( d'où l'importance du physique). Marine, j'ai besoin de ton mail pour te répondre. **

**Review?!**


	3. 7minutes in the heaven

**Un auuuuuuuuuuuuuuutre jeu! Attention au âme sensible. Je vous prierai de me donner votre email sans le Arobas car il y aura une image dans la réponse, merci. Morgane! J'ai besoin de ton email sans le arobas pour t'envoyer la réponse!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

« Galbatorix », siffla Eragon, fou de rage. « Tu as causé trop de tort. Tes Raz'acs on tué Brom et Garrow, JE VAIS TE TUER! »

Le Roi fit volte-face, une épée à la lame noir à la main. Murtagh prit place près de lui, voulant, malgré tout, sauver son frère. Oromis, Ajihad, Roran, Vanir, Morzan, Brom et Toi secondiez le jeune dragonnier enragé. Durza poussa un rire sinistre. C'était le combat final, le combat dont tout le monde attendait. Le combat qui allait déterminer le destin de l'Alagaësia et de la race des dragons. Armes à la main, un cerce se formait à mesure que vous vous rapprochâmes.

Mais soudainement, une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Bonjour tout le monde! », criai-je, toute souriante.

« Bonjour, loveitachi », dites vous d'une las.

« J'ai une bonne idée! Jouons à _7 minutes in the heaven!_ C'est vraiment un jeu palpitant et super! »

« Quoi? », fit Eragon, surpris.

« Pas ça! », crias-tu.

« C'est quoi? », demanda Murtagh.

« Tu écris une couleur sur un morceau de papier, et ensuite une personne pige et si c'est toi, vous vous allez dans un placard faire des choses… », souris-je

« Quelles genre de choses? »

« Euh….vous vous embrassez? »

Tu t'exclamas :

« Je refuse »

« JE suis l'auteur et JE dis que VOUS jouez! »

**Alors, choisis une couleur** :

**_Rouge_**

**_Bleu_**

**_Noir_**

**_Vert_**

**_Brun_**

**_Caramel_**

**_Rose_**

**_Rainbow ( ! Rainbow: Mais je joue pas moi!)_**

**_ERAGOOOON! ( Wow…Fangirl?)_**

**_Blanc_**

**XxxX**

**N'oubliez pas le ****email ****SANS le arobas merci**

**Reviews?**


End file.
